Digimon: UB Ultimate Battle
by T.O.O.A.D.mon 13
Summary: In a pixelated universe, humans and Digimon lived together in peace. But now, that peace has been disrupted by the minions of the ultimate evil: Shadow Pixel. Now, the human Rebels and good Digimon must fight against SP to retain peace, can they do it?


Digimon: UB (Ultimate Battle)

By: T.O.O.A. 13

Chapter 1: Beginning of a Legacy

25 years ago, a great gate opened in the human world, which brought many humans (and coincidentally, things for human survival) to a new world: the Digital World. At that time, it was trying to be ruled by the ultimate evil, but the humans, together with the Digimon, brought peace back to the land.

25 years later

(We see some sort of school-like place with kids about 12 gathered around Digi-Eggs, expecting something)

"Yay! It's a Xiaomon, I'm so happy!" said a random kid.

"Huh, Mines cracking!?" said another random kid.

"Wow, mine too!" said the last random kid for now.

(We then move on to a nearby boy with red, smooth-spiky hair, light-brown skin, orange eyes, and an egg. The boy is staring, motionless, and then a furious yell erupts from him.)

"Why won't you hatch already!?"(A paper ball is thrown) "Ow!"

(We see the thrower is a nearby boy who looks like a mini Volkner from Pokemon, but kinda prepped up)

"What was that for, Alex?" asked the boy.

" Nothin', I just like messin' with Rebel rejects like you, Josh." said Alex in a snobby tone.

" I'm not a reject just because I can't hatch my egg, you prepped-up loser!" yelled Josh

"Okay, you wanna go, (these are their last names) Tairoto?" said Alex.

" Bring it on, Bazura!"

(Just when a fight was about to happen, a silencing voice rang room)

"Both of you shut up!!!"

(The yell had come from a young girl with long, silver hair, white eyes, and an angry face at the moment. Silence had struck the 2 knuckleheads temporarily.)

" Jeez, ya don't gotta yell so loud, Crystal." said Alex, waiting for his ears to pop.

" Yes I do, I'm the only one that stops you from killing each other." nagged Crystal.

" He called me a prepped up loser!"

" He called me a Rebel reject!"

" I don't care!!" yelled Crystal. "Josh, you shouldn't make of Alex for how he dresses. Alex, you stop picking on Josh for not being a rebel."

" But it's so funny. He's been here just as long as us, but his egg hasn't even started to crack for a year! It's obviously a dud like hi-"

( But just then, Alex's insults were silenced when Josh stood up and punched Alex right across the face, knocking him down hard.)

"I am not a dud, and neither is my egg! It'll hatch when it's good and ready and be the best Digimon ever! Then, we'll be the best Rebels ever, just like my father!"

(But right after his impowering monologue, Alex then jumped up and tackled Josh, causing the 2 to get into a fight)

" I tried to stop 'em." sighed Crystal. End of chapter 1

Chapter 2: Words to the Heart

(Where we last left off, Josh Tairoto and Alex Bazura had just gotten into a stupid fight, because of which the 2 of them stayed in school for an extra 5 hours)

8:00 p.m., Josh's house

"So, it must've been 5 hours today, huh? When are ya gonna stop being such an ass?" said someone.

"Hey, don't give me that, Dad!" said Josh in a pissed tone. "I wouldn't have even gotten detention if it wasn't for you."

(Afterwards, Josh's dad obviously punches him on the head hard, which really pissed him off.)

"Owwwwwww, why'd I get hurt for speaking the truth? Anyone related to a rebel can automatically become one, and you used to be the leader, Dad."

"Yeah, used to," said Josh's dad "but now I'm retired after fighting for 25 years, just deal with work, lazy brat."

After a sigh, Josh then said "But... I've been in that academy for 2 years now, and my egg hasn't cracked an inch. Just, why the heck is that?"

"There's 1 possible reason for that," said Josh's dad "the most likely one is that you're still failing to make a connection with you're Digimon."

(Josh makes a puzzled face)

"Digimon are made up of living data, right? But amongst all that data, there exists one stream called the 'Soul Stream'. The 'Soul Stream', if it matches a humans soul, it's it fated partner. But..."

"Not the but!" thought Josh.

"...if a humans' soul merely wishes the uniqueness of another, no Digimon will ever resonate with that human!"

(The end of the speech created a common anime/manga silence, which left Josh wondering if he had no intended uniqueness. But meanwhile, on a cliff which looked over the village known as Hiartras...)

"Heh heh heh, so this is where HE resides," said someone of true evil "how long shall it take us of Shadow Pixel to destroy it? End of Chapter 2


End file.
